Get Lucky
by liveforDBZ
Summary: Complications and changes have seperated Pan and Trunks. Undenyable attraction, gang/cult activity. You know you want to. SO READ! SongFic TP Rated for: Lemons, near rape, language... FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! NOW COMPLETED!
1. Mouth Shut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Ages: **

**Pan: 18**

**Bra: 19**

**Marron: 19**

**Trunks: 32**

**Goten: 31**

**Uubu: 26**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

**Chapter 1 – Mouth Shut**

Pan half sprinted down the crowded hallways of the Orange Star High School with her head bowed low so no one would have time to realize it was her. She wasn't willing to give the students a chance to say anything to her. All she wanted was to get to her locker as fast as she could, grab her books, and be out those double doors before anyone could have the chance of stopping her. It was the weekend and all she wanted to do was drop her stuff home and go hang out with her real friends.

She reached her locker (finally) and quickly grabbed the books she would need and sprinted to the door. She pushed her way outside, thinking she was home free, until she ran into someone who was knocked off their feet by the collision, while Pan wasn't even fazed by bumping into the someone now lying on the ground. Without even looking to see who she had knocked over, Pan rushed passed hoping against hope that Dende wouldn't be as cruel as to make the someone she had knocked over the someone she was dreading to bump into the most.

As she rushed around the fallen, she found herself facing the entire football team. 'Dende never really did like me.' Pan thought as she turned back to the quarterback and captain of the football team, Lucas, who she had knocked over. 'Oh, great' she tought 'life doesn't get much better that this.'

"Hey, freak!" Lucas yelled in her face, now that he had regained his composure. "Watch where you're going, Bitch!" Pan looked at the ground and tried her best to keep her breathing steady as not to loose control and kick Lucas's ass right then and there. She didn't want them thinking she was more of a freak than they already thought.

It had all started with jealousy of her fame as the great Hercule's granddaughter, but after she started hanging out with the jaded Goths from Blue Star, and began to dress in all black, got her bellybutton pierced, and got 4 extra piercings on her right ear, she became beyond weird. She had become a downright freak.

She had stopped hanging out with Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Marron. Trunks hadn't even seen her new 'look'. He still thought she was the same, normal Pan he once went into outer space with. She had avoided him and they hadn't even talked for a little over 3 years now. Goten would never admit it, but he was embarrassed to call Pan his niece. He had only seen her during family get-togethers and infrequent glimpses of her coming to and from her house during his occasional visits with his brother. Bra and Marron were a year older than Pan and were still going to the same school as her when the change had occurred, but never even attempted to talk to her, out of pure horror.

As Pan thought about her change (blocking out Lucas's voice and ridicule) she looked down at what she was wearing. She had on black fishnets under a short, black, leather mini, Black High Tops, and a tight black t-shirt that ended about an inch above her bellybutton, showing off her slim, muscular stomach and her silver belly ring. She had on a **HUGE** black watch on her left wrist and an assortment of black bracelets dangling of her right wrist. She had on no necklace, but was wearing 4 hoops on her right ear, with one black stud in the highest hole in her right ear, and another silver hoop through her left ear. She wore no make up other that a dark plum lipstick and a careful line of black eyeliner along her heavily mascara-done eyes.

"Hoe! You even listenin' to me Bitch!?" Lucas yelled in Pan's face, taking her out of her little trance.

She looked around at the group of people that now surrounded her and Lucas. Finally her eyes settled on Lucas's smug face and decided to wipe that smirk right off that ugly face of his.

"Am I supposed to be listening to you speak? It's not like what you say matters at all." Pan was gonna take it slow before pouncing and him like a predator would its' pray.

"Yes, because you see, the whole fucking world revolves around me and what I say and think."

"Well someone thinks very highly of himself doesn't he? Well let me tell you something, dumbass, let me give you a little tip. Fuck off. Don't mess with me, or you'll regret it." Pan flashed her perfected, mysterious smirk at Lucas and then turned to leave, Lucas finally came up with an attempt at a come back.

"What you gonna do? Pierce me to death?" Simply to give of an image of confidence, he began to laugh at his own words, and gradually, others began to laugh right along with him.

"No." Pan declared, turning back to face the 'witty' quarterback. "I'm just going to kick your ass and enjoy it a lot." Pan smirked a smirk that would have made Vegeta proud.

This seemed to make Lucas, and everyone else, laugh harder. "Do you actually think you could beat me, the captain, quarterback and star of the football team, in a fight?" Lucas snorted. "You wouldn't last one minute."

Pan felt the need to laugh at that one. _Oh, please_ she wanted to say _I spent may whole life training for at __**least**__ 5 hours a day, and even turned super last year, and you think you could beat me? Hah! I wouldn't even give you ten seconds! _But instead she crouched down into her fighting stance and beckoned Lucas to come get her with a simple wave of her hand. "Come and get me petty boy."

Lucas stood there, like a deer in headlights, and just looked at her for a good minute. Then, all of a sudden, he crouched down like a runner about to run the 100 meter sprint. "You know, I always knew you were a lot of things. A slut, whore, freak, weirdo, sketch, but I never knew you were dumb. Bring it on bitch." With a smirk, Lucas charged.

Pan didn't move. She just smiled as she let the thrill of the fight over take her. She closed her eyes and let her other Saiyan senses take over. She waited till the very last moment before Lucas's body collided with hers before jumping up high in the air, doing a flip and landing with her back to Lucas. She turned slowly to see Lucas lying on the ground, knocked out from the impact of hitting the wall of the school as a result of not watching where he was going, not thinking Pan would be able to find the time to get out of the way.

Pan smirked, and began to walk away, before she heard someone call her name.

**I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark   
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am**

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart

"Pan! Pan!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. That voice...no it couldn't be. But what if...

**'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone   
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become**

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

Pan turned to see a man with lavender hair down to his shoulders looking wildly around for a girl who no longer existed. At least...not the way he remembered her.

"Excuse me." The man came up to Pan. "I'm..."

"Trunks Briefs" Pan finished for him "Who doesn't know you." Pan didn't know what to say. _I know boxer boy, it's me! Pan!_? No she just didn't have the heart to tell him.

**'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone   
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become**

"Oh well I guess..." Trunks was confused. There was something about this girl that seemed familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. "I was actually going to say that I'm looking for a girl named Son Pan. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Why would you think I would know where to find this, Son Pan?" Pan wanted to put off telling him who she was for as long as possible...

**'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone   
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become**

"Well, I saw you fight back there and I thought that you would probably know her because she's into that stuff too..." Trunks's voice trailed off. He looked at the girl who stood in front of him and thought back to the Pan he once knew.

"Panny?" Trunks' voice shook as he said her name, not believing this could possibly be...Her.

**I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong**

I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last   
We should've never gone this far

"Pan-Chan? Is that you?" Pan looked at her feet, shy all of a sudden. She took a deep, shuddering breath and looked into Trunks's deep blue depths he had for eyes.

"Surprise!"

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore

**A/N: Well? What do you think?**

**Review?**

**You know you want to…**

**Chapter 2 is in progress!**


	2. It's Gonna Be Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**I haven't gotten a review yet...sheds a tear so this will be my last chapter until I get at least one review.**

**Chapter 2 - It's gonna be love**

Trunks stood there looking at her for a while, Pan just stared at her feet. She could feel his eyes burning her skin.

"What happened to you Pan-Chan?" Trunks finally whispered after a huge awkward silence.

"What happened to me? What happened to me?" Pan was suddenly overcome with rage. "I'll tell you what happened to me. My best girl friend suddenly started hanging out with my worst enemy, my uncle started dating Paris, and my best friend buried himself in work and girls that weren't me. Suddenly I found myself with no one, what with everyone at school thinking I was too weird to be around, which is when I met Tom, Ryan and Samara, my **REAL **friends from Blue Star High School. They showed me how to kick back and let go…but I always wondered what I did to deserve the only 3 friends I had in my life leave me like that, and you have the nerve to ask what happened to me?!" Pan yelled.

It was Trunks's turn to stare at his feet. He knew what he was doing when he left Pan in the dark, and for a good reason in his opinion, but he never knew it would end up like this.

"Pan, you don't understand! I didn't mean to block you out! Well, I did, but…you just don't get it." Trunks couldn't tell her. Not now. Not like this.

"No Trunks. It's you who doesn't get it." Pan just wanted to go meat Tom, Ryan, and Samara and tell them that she beat up a guy at school. She wanted to leave Trunks behind and never look back. She wanted to make-out with Ryan and loose herself in his deep, blue eyes. She looked up at Trunks's face and found herself looking into the eyes that made her fall for Ryan in the first place. "I like who I am, Trunks. I like who I've become." Pan lied.

When Trunks didn't respond, just stood there, looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world, Pan felt the need to ask him one thing.

"What are you doing here anyways, Trunks?"

Trunks finally looked up. "I was going to give you a ride home. You know, get the chance to catch up on things." He gave her a funny look, making her feel like he was seeing right through her, as though he knew everything she felt, everything she had kept bottled up inside.

Pan shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Eventually, she cracked.

"**TRUNKS!** STOP STARRING AT ME!!!!!!!"

Trunks started. "Sorry."

"I'm leaving." Pan turned to go, just about to jump into the air when Trunks stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Pan." She turned her head to see him looking intently at her, desperate to know what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Pan could not believe she was apologizing. And for what? She didn't know. It just seemed like the thing to do. It just felt…right. "You had you're chance. I'll see you around." And with that, she jumped into the air and flew towards home.

**---PAN---**

She knew it wasn't over, but for now, they had come to a silent agreement. And, she realized with a pang, she had given into the nagging feeling she had had since she was 14 and had just come back from space…She loved him.

**---TRUNKS---**

Trunks watched Pan's retreating form, until she was just a speck in the sky. A sudden scream from behind him made him fall back to earth with a 'thunk'. **(AN: think: daydreaming, not levitating) **He wheeled around and saw a girl, 17 or 18 years old at most, pointing at him and screaming, "OHMYGOD! IT'S TRUNKS BREIFS! EEEEEEEEE!"

Trunks, noticing that other teenage girls were beginning to look around wildly for the Trunks Briefs, so he spun on his heal and ran to his car, jumped in, and drove away as fast as he could.

Once safely on the road, Trunks let his mind wander back to Pan. He sighed. He knew that they had come to a silent, temporary agreement, but he also knew that neither of them knew what the agreement was about. All he knew for sure was that his fears had been proven true. He was still in love with Son Pan.

He had been in love with Pan for so long. Since he was 28...after the mission in outer space. He was now 32 and he needed to find a wife...a mate. He knew now that he wanted Pan and only Pan for his mate. It had to be Pan.

A little voice in the back of his head told him that it wasn't true. He had known that he needed her ever since that night, a little over 3 years ago. He just never would admit it to himself.

It was the night of Pan's 16th birthday. The night that she had told him. Everything...

**---FLASHBACK---**

It was Pan's 16th birthday. She was sitting in the back of her parents' car on the way to Capsule Corp. for her birthday party.

"Mom" Pan whined. "I don't want a birthday party! I'm too old for this!"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Pan. What you are too old for in whining. Bulma is throwing this party for you. You should be grateful."

"Daddy!" Pan stretched out the word so it came out as 'daaaadddddyeeeee!'

"Pan, it's a get together. Not a party. Okay?" Gohan loved his little girl, but sometimes he hated to listen to her voice.

"Whatever." Pan said, suddenly dropping her 3-year-old act as she began to act like a typical teenager.

"I don't know which I hate more." Videl murmured to Gohan, referring to her daughter's 'split personality'.

"I know what you mean."

When they got to the CC, they saw Bra and Bulma standing outside, waiting for them. Pan jumped out of the car and lunged herself at Bra. She sent them off balance, causing them to topple over in a heap on the ground.

They sat up, looked at each other and started to laugh. They fell back down and rolled around, unable to control the fit of giggles that had suddenly overtaken them.

Suddenly two very strong arms encircled Pan's waist. Pan screamed. The arms lifted Pan to her feet and a hand covered her eyes.

"Guess who?!" The owner of the hand whispered is Pan's ear, as if it were a secret.

"Trunks! You Baka! Don't ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" Pan turned around in Trunks's arms so she was face-to-face with him.

They stood like that for a while, with Trunks's arm snaked around Pan's waist, and one hand cupping her cheek, and stared into each other's eyes.

'_My god she's beautiful. What? Trunks! She's 14 years younger than you! You're twice her age! You can't think that about her!'_ Trunks thought and mentally kicked himself.

'_He is so cute! Like in the good looking way, not the puppy dog kind of way. Although he is puppy dog cute too...NO! Pan, this is Trunks you are thinking those things about! He's 14 years older than you! Oh, who cares? I've been in love with him since forever! Well, as in love as a 15 year old can be...' _Pan got a small smile on her face. She never blushed.

She leaned in a little bit closer to Trunks to see what he would do. To her surprise, he followed suit and leaned in a little closer to her. They started moving closer and closer until their lips were almost touching and then...

"Hey!" Pan and Trunks started and looked around. Bra was standing there looking accusingly at them as though they'd done something wrong. "That's so gross! I'm standing right here! EWW!" And, with that, she stormed inside.

"I forgot about her." Pan mumbled to Trunks, who smirked.

Throughout the rest of the night, Trunks couldn't take his eyes off Pan.

He watched as the rest of the family and z-gang gave Pan hugs and wished her a happy birthday. He watched as she walked around with a big smile on her face, talking with different groups of people. And he watched her as she opened her gifts.

The only time he wasn't watching her was while he was eating.

Pan sat down in the middle of a circle of gifts. Since it was her sweet 16, Videl, Chichi and Bulma had wanted to make a big thing out of the gifts.

Pan reached for the first gift.

She got a car from Yamcha, a skimpy bikini from Master Roshi, a ruby and diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings from Bulma and Bra, a gift certificate to the mall from Tein and Launch, a stainless steel frying pan from Chichi, and an iPod and speakers from Krillin, 18 and Marron.

Pan reached for the last box, assuming it was from Trunks.

Just as she opened it, a little robot jumped out yelling "Happy Birthday, Pan!"

"Giru!" Pan squealed as she grabbed the robot out of the air and hugged him tight.

"Pan!" Giru answered, "Giru has present for Pan!" The robot reached into the box from which he had come out of. He took out a capsule.

"What is it?" Pan asked, looking curiously at the capsule in her hand.

"Go see! Go see!"

Pan stood, making her way to the door. She pressed the button and threw the capsule onto the ground. A big, dome-like building appeared in front of her.

She walked through the door to look inside.

Everyone stood outside, waiting for her to come back. About 10 minutes later, Pan came bounding out of the building, and ran straight for Vegeta, a note clutched in her hand.

"Thank-you Veggie-Chan! This is so great!" She hugged the shocked man.

After a couple seconds, Vegeta pried the young Saiyan off him. "Get over it brat. I expect you to be a SSJ by next year, this time, or I'll take it all back."

He turned on his heel and walked towards his beloved gravity room.

"What is it Pan?" Goten asked, referring to the building, now capsulated in her hand.

"A gravity room." Pan smirked and walked inside.

xxxxxxxx

Trunks lay on his bed and hour later, starring at the ceiling. 'Why didn't I give her, her gift?' Trunks wondered. He sat up and reached for a velvet box on his bedside table. He opened it, revealing a beautiful tennis bracelet, with a red stone in the middle. A ruby. Pan's birthstone.

A tap on his window made Trunks come back to earth with a thump.

**It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby **

It's time, I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you, baby  
Feeling it too, baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right  


Seeing who it was, he slipped the box under his pillow.

"Hey, Pan. What are you doing here?" Trunks said after opening his window and letting the teenage girl in.

"Just, nothing." Pan looked kind of distressed.

**It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be...  
It's gonna be love **

Time in my restless sorrow pool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me, baby  
Maybe it's true, baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We've waited long enough  


"Pan, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…you'd just laugh at me."

"Come on Panny, you can tell me. I was under the impression that I was you're best friend."

"It's my birthday Trunks. You barely even talked to me all day."

Trunks smiled. "I know, and I'm sorry. I have something for you."

**It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you, baby  
**

Trunks reached under his pillow, brought out the box and handed it to Pan.

"Open it."

Pan looked up at him with wide eyes, before opening the box. She gasped.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"Do you like it?" Trunks asked, a little nervous.

**The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
You gotta believe  
It's gonna be strong enough  
**

Pan just looked at him, then back to the bracelet, then back to him again. She placed the bracelets on the desk behind her and turned back to Trunks.

Trunks didn't really know what was happening.

All of a sudden, Pan turned around fast and jumped into his arms, pressing her lips to his.

Trunks, breaking the kiss for air, asked "So you like it?"

"Yes now shut up and kiss me."

**It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be said  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love  
Oh, it's gonna be love  
**

Trunks obliged and Pan slipped her arms around Trunk's neck, deepening the kiss.

They fell onto the bed and Trunks took off Pan's shirt. It felt so right, but something in the back of Trunk's head was going off, but the messages trying to be sent to Trunks's brain were incomprehensible.

While they were playing tonsil hockey, Pan, feeling it unfair that Trunks had more clothes on that her, began to take off his shirt.

Suddenly, the message was all too clear.

"Pan, Pan." Trunks pushed Pan off him. "We can't do this, it isn't right."

**It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby) **

It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be...(yeah)  
It's gonna be love 

Pan reached for her shirt quickly, putting it on inside out.

"I don't understand."

"Pan, I'm 14 years older than you. I'm 30 years old. You are only 16. It isn't right." He repeated.

Pan, not making eye contact with the man she loved, but obviously didn't love her back, flew out the window in tears.

All Trunks heard as she left, and all he would hear for the next 2 years was "But I love you Trunks."

"And I love you." Trunks whispered, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him"

**It's gonna be love**

Trunks fell asleep on top of his bed that night, fully clothed.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was a tennis bracelet with a single ruby stone, lying forgotten on his desk.

**---END FLASHBACK---**

**IMPORTANT!!!!READ!!!**

**I haven't gotten a review yet...sheds a tear so this will be my last chapter until I get at least one review.**

**Please Review?**

**Good? Bad? **

**Review?**


	3. Life for Rent LIME

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**I got reviews! YAY!**

**Thank you to:**

**Phantasom**

**SaiyanWolf-Girl** (by the way – You Found Me triggered the idea for this story...but the ending is much different...the only thing I'll tell you is that you get to see New York)

**xItachis-Luverx**

**dutchangel1979**

**ladybug**

**for giving me reviews! I'm HAPPY!**

**Now on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 3 –Life for Rent**

A wave of guilt surged through Trunks as he thought about that night. He had been a mess ever since, burying himself in work and women as not to deal with his problems and face his fears.

Trunks suddenly decided to go see Pan, despite their silent agreement, he needed to clarify what the agreement was. He needed to see her...

Trunks drove home as fast as he could and changed into something more comfortable than the suit he had been wearing all day.

After eating at Saiyan speed, he searched out Pan's ki, and flew towards it.

**---PAN---**

Pan flew home after her 'run in' with Trunks.

"I'm home!" She yelled. Receiving no answer, she searched out her parent's kis. Gohan was sparring with Goten, and Videl was visiting Chichi.

'Typical' Pan thought, running upstairs, intent on leaving the house before her parents got home.

One in her room, Pan completed her homework, laying it on her desk as proof to her father, and wrote a quick note to her parents.

Grabbing her cell phone, Pan took 20 dollars off her desk, deposited her note on the kitchen table, and was out the door before you could say 'Super Saiyan.'

Gohan and Videl arrived home 5 minutes later. They found the note on the kitchen table and read it:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm going out with some friends, don't wait up. You can call me on my cell if you really need to find me._

_Pan_

_PS. My homework is done and on my desk._

Gohan shrugged after reading the note and climbed the stairs to Pan's room to check her homework.

Videl smiled, knowing that he was happy with their daughter for at least having the decency and respect for her parents to leave a note and take her cell phone. She knew that Gohan was happy that Pan had done her homework already and had proof. Although Pan had gone through changes, Videl knew she was still the same girl.

**---TRUNKS---**

Trunks made his way towards a more shaded area of the city, towards Pan's ki.

Sensing 3 weaker kis with her, he decided not to intrude and just to see what they were up to...

... okay, he was spying. But not in a stalkerish way and that was a good thing. He lowered his ki.

Seeing Pan walk into an alleyway, Trunks landed on the roof of one of the surrounding buildings, looking down upon the scene. He used his Saiyan senses to hear and see what was going on.

**---PAN---**

Pan walked into the alleyway and straight up to the three people standing at the end of the narrow 'street'.

"Hey baby!" Ryan said, putting his arm around her waist, giving her a peck on her lips.

"Hey Pan" Tom and Samara grunted.

"Hey guys." Pan answered, with a smirk. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"The usual." Samara smirked back and picked up her backpack. "But first you have to sign it."

"What should I write?" Pan asked, tilting her head to the side, smirk still present.

"Anything." Samara answered, reaching into her bag and pulling out three spray paint bottles.

"Did you get the colors I asked for?" Pan asked.

"Red, purple and white?" Pan nodded. "Yup." She said, throwing the bottles at Pan.

Pan caught them and walked over to the wall where Tom, Samara, and Ryan had painted their first trademark symbols.

Ryan's symbol was that of a white knife, cutting deep into what was supposed to look like a human heart, except it was black. Tom's symbol was a picture of an open book, with the same white knife cutting into it's center, blood soaking the pages. Samara had painted a black bull, lying is a puddle of red, the same white knife cutting deep into its core.

These three symbols could be found all over the city, but never in the same place. Only there were all the drawings united, revolving around painting of the same white knife, only bigger. On the blade of the knife, each of their names was written in a different language other than Japanese. Samara's was written in English, Tom's was written in Arabic, and Ryan's was written in Hebrew. Pan's wasn't there yet...but not for long.

Pan took the paint and began her drawing.

About ten minutes later, Pan had finished her symbol and had written her name in a strange language none of them had ever seen before.

Her painting was of purple wings, with a hint of red outlining them, the white knife piercing the middle.

"Pan, what language is this in?" Tom asked, looking at her name.

"Native." Pan answered but thought 'Saiyan' at the same time.

"Okay." He said, turning to her mural. "and what does this symbolize?"

"My past" Pan answered, suddenly getting a threatening air about her.

"Pan, cool it." Ryan said, passing her a cigarette.

"I don't smoke." Pan said forcefully. "You are my boyfriend, you should know that."

**---TRUNKS---**

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pan – his little Pan-Chan – had grown up to become this girl who wasn't Pan-Chan. This girl was someone totally different, and it was all his fault.

Trunks knew what the painting symbolized. Pan hadn't been lying. It was of her past. It was of him. The wings were a lavender that was close to the color of his hair – which was the reason Pan had started calling him a fairy in the first place.

**---FLASHBACK---**

"Trunks," a five–year-old Pan asked, looking up at the nineteen year old boy.

"Yes Pan?" Trunks responded, lifting the little girl onto his lap.

"Why is your hair purple?"

"It's not purple, Pan, it's lavender."

"Oh..." Pan said, smiling up at the older boy. "Why is your hair lavender?"

Trunks smiled. "It's always been like that. It was like that even when I was born."

"Oh..." Pan said, her smile never wavering, "so does that make you a fairy?"

"What?" Trunks asked, taken aback.

"Are you a lavender haired fairy?" Pan asked.

"No. I'm just human...and part Saiyan." Trunks said, looking down at the little girl on his lap.

"But you look like a fairy." Pan persisted.

"Do I?" Trunks asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes." Pan concluded. "You are a lavender haired fairy."

"Only to you though." Trunks said, already on the defensive.

"Okay."

**---END FLASHBACK---**

Ever since then Pan had called Trunks her lavender haired fairy...but only when it was the two of them.

Trunks smiled at the memory. Thing sure were different now...and for the worse. He would get his Pan-Chan back. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. And once she was back, she would be his mate. She was meant to be his mate. He felt it.

Trunks looked back down at the four teens, only to notice that two of them where gone. How long had he zoned out for?

Trunks identified the two people as Pan and Ryan. They were caught up in a very heated kiss.

Trunks felt a surge of anger go through his body at the sight. He stood.

"You will be mine Pan." He declared before flying in the opposite direction towards home.

He didn't want to watch this anymore.

**---PAN---**

'You will be mine Pan.' She heard Trunks's voice in her head, somehow telling her her fate through some telepathic bond. They had always been close and she supposed that that didn't necessarily mean anything.

**I haven't ever really found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it  
I apologize that once again I'm not in love  
But it's not as if I mind  
that your heart ain't exactly breaking**

It's just a thought, only a thought

It was then that she realized that she didn't want this. She broke the kiss with Ryan and looked into his deep, blue eyes. She saw Trunks.

He was the reason she loved Ryan in the first place. His eyes were like Trunks's. There was nothing about Ryan that she loved. He was just a substitute for something she didn't – and could never – have.

**But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine**

And she hadn't noticed it until that moment. When she had heard Trunks's voice inside her head.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ryan asked, leaning down to look into her eyes.

"I...I can't do this Ryan." Pan said quickly.

"What? Kiss me?" Ryan smirked.

**I've always thought  
that I would love to live by the sea  
To travel the world alone  
and live more simply  
I have no idea what's happened to that dream  
Cause there's really nothing left here to stop me**

It's just a thought, only a thought

"Yes. I can't kiss you because I don't love you Ryan. I'm sorry." Pan turned to leave but Ryan grabbed her wrist. Pan didn't want to hurt him so she didn't fight, knowing she could if things got out of hand.

"Ryan, let go."

"No." Ryan backed Pan up and pinned her against the wall of the alleyway. He kissed her neck and started pulling down her fishnets and underwear under her skirt. "Not till I get what I want."

**But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine**

If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine

"Ryan, stop!" Pan screamed, hoping she would be heard. She could easily beat the guy up but was in too much of a state of shock to do anything about it.

**(A/N: VIVID LIME!!!!WARNING!!!)**

Ryan didn't stop. He only started stroking her womanhood, sliding two fingers in and out of her repeatedly. She screamed.

"RYAN! STOP!" Pan yelled, losing all hope of help and use of her legs and arms.

She continued to scream and yell for him to stop as he lowered them onto the ground, making his face level with her womanhood, eating her out. She screamed when he took out his erect member and positioned himself at her opening. She screamed even louder as he began to enter her. But when he reached her barrier, he stopped, hearing footsteps at the end of the alleyway.

**(A/N lime's done, all's safe)**

**While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try  
Well how can I say I'm alive**

If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine

"Who's there?" A voice asked. It seemed oddly familiar to Pan.

"We'll finish this later." He whispered in her ear, licking it before making he escape, leaving her indecent, at the end of a dark alleyway.

**If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine**

**---GOTEN('s POV)---**

Paris said she had heard of a new club in that shady part of the city. Of course I agreed to go, as long as we weren't there too late. I hate dealing with thugs, let alone in the dark. She agreed and off we went.

We parked my car outside of the area, not wanting it ruined, and walked the rest of the way.

On the way back the car, around 11 o'clock, we heard screaming in down an alley a couple of feet away. The screaming continued to get louder so I decided to check it out.

Not wanting to leave Paris alone, I told her to get behind me as we entered the alleyway.

"Who's there?" I asked, trying my best to sound intimidating.

There was no answer. The screaming had stopped, replaced by soft sobs of a woman.

We travelled further inside the alley way, towards the end. We found nothing there but a mural of a giant white knife, surrounded by four small paintings, each containing a white knife similar to the one in the middle. I recognized the drawings from ones that were often found all around the city.

I noticed that something was written on the blade of the bigger white knife. Looking closer, I realized that they were names, each written in a different language. I recognized English as the first one. The other two looked too foreign to understand.

But the last one was written in a Saiyan hand:

PAN

**Well? What did you think?**

**Good?**

**Yes? No?**

**Tell me?**

**Yes.**

**Review!**


	4. Leave Me Alone

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I write all my ideas and parts of my stories in a notebook called 'the doodle book' and I lost it. I'm so sad, I'm on the verge of tears...**

**I hope the last chapter was okay...didn't get many reviews...**

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Pannychan**

**dutchangel1979**

**Phantasom**

Chapter 4 – Leave Me Alone

Pan spent the next few days in fear…she stayed in her room for the rest of the weekend, refusing to eat or even train.

Gohan and Videl were worried. Pan had never acted like this before.

It was Sunday night. They sat in the kitchen, Videl at the stove, preparing dinner and Gohan sitting at the kitchen table.

Gohan finally spoke up. "Videl. I'm worried about Pan."

"That's to be expected." Videl said, never turning to him fully.

"Videl," Gohan said, getting up, "you aren't worried at all?"

"Of course I am…I just try my best not to…*sniff*…let it…*sniff*…show…" Videl said, breaking into tears right in the middle of the kitchen, falling onto her knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Videl…" Gohan said soothingly, taking a seat on the floor beside his wife. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Videl gave him a weak smile. "Sorry. I know I just…hate seeing her like this."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing Goten and Paris.

"Hey guys" Gohan said, walking over to them while his wife stood and continued cooking. Paris went to help her.

Goten turned to Gohan. "Where's Pan? Is she out again?"

Gohan hung his head, shaking it from side to side.

"What happened?" Goten asked, concerned.

"She's fine…well…as fine as she can be…"

"What happened?" Gohan asked again.

"We don't know. She's in her room. Maybe she'll talk to you." Gohan said, going to the living room to watch TV.

**---GOTEN---**

Goten climbed the stairs towards Pan's room, wondering what he was going to do. Something was obviously wrong with Pan, and he didn't want to make it worse by revealing what he had found out to her.

He supposed it was her business if she wanted to be part of that terrible gang he had heard so much about. He didn't want to intrude if she thought the idea of getting herself in a rut like this.

On the other hand, he felt as though it was his job as her uncle to protect her and stop her from making bad decisions. Goten nodded. It was his job. But…at the same time…

**I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say**

He stopped in front of Pan's bedroom door, his thoughts back where they had started. Should he tell her?

Still unaware of what to do, Goten knocked gently on Pan's door. There was no answer. He tried again, a little louder this time. Nothing. He knocked again, this time saying calmly, knowing her Saiyan hearing would pick it up,

"Pan, I know you are in there. It's me, Goten." She still did not answer. "Pan, I know about where you were Friday night."

**Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone**

**---PAN---**

Pan sat in the corner of her room. Her window was closed, locked, and the drapes were closed. A steady flow of tears streamed down her face. They just seemed to go on and on…

…All those years of never allowing herself to cry must have given her a life supply of tears. 'Joy'.

She heard a soft knock at the door. She didn't want to see anyone, so she stayed where she was.

Goten knocked again, louder this time. She knew it was him because of his ki signature.

"Pan, I know you are in there. It's me, Goten." As if she didn't already know.

"Pan, I know about where you were Friday night." Pan froze.

'Goten knows? He knows I was almost rapped? How? That's not possible. How?' Pan thought, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Pan, I'm coming in now…" There was a pause. "We need to talk."

**This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone**

**---GOTEN---**

Goten opened the door slowly, scared of what he might find on the other side of the door.

He was met with darkness. The only light was the light spilling into the room from the hallway. Not even the moon's shine graced the room. The curtains must have been closed.

The door shut behind him.

**There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it**

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

After his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, which didn't take very long because of his Saiyan senses, Goten looked around the room for Pan. He noticed with a pang that she was sitting in the corer of the room, in the fetal position, crying her heart out. He rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Shh…shh…oh, Pan." Goten said, not being able to help the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'If only I hadn't given up on her all those years ago.' He tought, 'If only I had been with her through all of this.'

Pan cried on his shoulder for a good ten minutes before being able to speak.

"You know?" She asked.

"Yes."

**This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone**

Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts

Oh

"How?"

"I heard scream in the ally way you had been in and I went to investigate. I couldn't believe it when I saw…"

"You saw it?" Pan asked, feeling even more ashamed then ever.

"Yeah…I honestly thought you were stronger than that Pan…I never thought of you to be one to give in to peer pressure."

Pan suddenly got angry. She pushed Goten away and stood up. "You thing I wanted it? You think I wanted Ryan to touch me like that? You think I was screaming for him to stop because I wanted him to keep going?" Goten opened his mouth in shock and was about to reply but Pan had more to say.

"You think I wanted Ryan to rape me?" Fresh tears were streaming down her face. "You think I was saddened and angry that you came and Ryan ran? I may have changed Goten, but god…I'm only human. My Saiyan side isn't as big as yours or Trunks's or…" She wiped her nose on the back of her hand before continuing. "I was in shock. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I can't believe that you would even think that I wanted it."

"Pan…" Goten said, but it was too late. Pan had unlatched the window with super speed and flown out into the night.

**  
Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone**

**---PAN---**

Pan flew towards Trunks's ki. Although they had left on an unsteady foot, she needed someone. And Trunks was at the top of her list.

She followed his ki into a forest, in front of a small cabin. She ran up to it but heard voices inside.

Searching the kis inside the cabin, Pan realized that Trunks wasn't alone. He was with Marron.

**This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone**

If you win your love

I'll feel better on my own

Leave me alone

Pan turned around to face the vast forest around her, not quite sure of what to do.

Just then, there was a rustling in a nearby bush. Pan breathed in deep, hoping against hope that it was just an animal.

"Pan" a voice said from the shadows. Something about the voice was familiar and made a sudden chill run down Pan's spine.

"Who's there?" Her voice was shaking. Why was her voice shaking?

The voice only laughed and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

**Cliff-hanger….ohh…**

**Review please? I'm sad because of loosing my doodle book and a nice, long review might be the perfect medicine to cheer me up…**


	5. Into The Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**I FOUND MY DOODLE BOOK! YAY! THIS CHAPTER IS WRITEN IN THE NAME OF LOVE! I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! MWA! HUGS ALL AROUND!**

**Thank-you for reviewing:**

**Phantasom** (sorry…but it just might be one of them…)

**dutchangel1979**

**Benny-JPanimeluver**

**I'm so glad you all like my story! I haven't gotten one bad review! I'm gonna try my best to keep it that way!**

Chapter 5 – Into the Night

"Pan" a voice said from the shadows. Something about the voice was familiar and made a sudden chill run down Pan's spine.

"Who's there?" Her voice was shaking. Why was her voice shaking?

The voice only laughed and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ryan." Pan said shakily, hoping against hope that he couldn't detect her fear. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, which was difficult due to my inability to fly." Pan's eyes widened. He had seen her. "What are you Pan? Don't answer that. I know what you are. A freak, an alien, but that just makes this more fun."

Pan felt a major case of Déjà vu when, as Ryan moved swiftly towards her, she became paralyzed, the shock she felt consumed her, causing her fear to grow.

Once again, she was grabbed by her wrists and forced up against a nearby tree. Once again, she was forced into indecency due to Ryan's rush to rape her. Once again, her screams echoed through her surroundings.

Only this time, Goten was not there to save the day.

"RYAN! STOP!" Pan screamed, trying desperately to move. It gave her shame to know that she was a Saiyan, and yet she didn't seem to have the strength to push off a weak human because of her shock. Pan closed her eyes as the tears which she thought had dried began to pour from her eyes again. She was a weak excuse for a Saiyan.

Just then, before Ryan had had the chance to rape Pan fully, there was a loud crash from somewhere in the darkness. That was when Pan remembered. The cottage. Trunks. He must have heard her scream.

---TRUNKS---

"Don't you see Marron? She can never be mine. I saw her with that creep."

"Trunks, you can't judge this kid Pan was with. He may very well not be a creep. All you've ever done his seen his face." She put her hand on Trunks's shoulder. "If it's meant to be, it will happen."

"Marron, you know I don't believe in destiny."

"I know. And neither do I." Marron smiled. "But I do belive in fate."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks Marron." He said, giving her a hug.

Marron smiled.

That was when they heard it.

They heard a girl's voice screaming, "RYAN! STOP!"

"Oh Kami, Trunks" Marron said, wide eyed, "someone is in trouble out there. You've got to do something!"

Trunks nodded and rushed to the door, grabbing his coat on the way. "Marron." He said before leaving. "Stay inside and don't leave until I tell you it is safe."

Marron nodded and, with that, Trunks was up and out the door.

Trunks ran outside, looking around wildly for the source of the screaming. Looking in the direction of the screaming, Trunks saw a man, pouring over the screaming woman. She was in the shadows, so Trunks could not see her face. What he could see was that she was obviously indecent, most likely meaning that the man on top of her was raping her.

"Hey!" he yelled, advancing on the man who, in panic, quickly straightened out his clothes. "What are you doing to her! She obviously wants you to stop."

"This filthy slut?" Ryan asked, jabbing a thumb in Pan's direction. "She wants it."

"I can assume that she doesn't." Trunks stated, crossing his arms and frowning. There was something about this boy…

"Oh?" Ryan sneered "and what makes you think that?"

"Her screaming was a pretty big factor."

It was Ryan's turn to frown. "And what do you plan to do about it pretty boy?"

"Well…" Trunks stopped mid-sentence. "Pan?"

Ryan's eyes got wide. "You know this slut?"

"She is not a slut." Trunks said, temper rising along with his ki.

Ryan laughed. "Right. She is a whore."

Trunks punched Ryan in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to go unconscious.

Trunks spat at the unconscious boy before rushing over to Pan's side.

"Pan? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Pan replied with a sob. She stood and took off into the air. She didn't look back, and she didn't plan to. Ever.

**---4 YEARS LATER---**

Trunks walked towards the conference room, staring at the ceiling and thinking about her again. The scene of that night four years ago continued to play and replay in his mind. Her screams echoed over and over, and the look on her face as he watched her, for the first time ever, cry floated constantly, round and round in his head.

He sighed as he entered the room and was greeted instantly by his American counterpart (although of course Trunks was a bigger authority figure) the President of the American branch of Capsule Corporations.

"Hello, Mr. Briefs. I'm Lance Bell, but you can call me Lance."

Trunks shook the man's hand and proceeded to meet and shake hands with the entire Capsule Corp American board.

'3 more hours until I get out of this dreaded office' Trunks thought, putting on a fake smile and heading to the front of the room to begin the meeting.

**---3 HOURS LATER---**

"So what's Japan like?" Lance asked in between bites of his burger. Trunks furrowed his brow, not quite sure how to answer the question.

After the meeting had been adjourned, Lance had asked if Trunks wanted to get a late lunch with him.

"Well, it is a lot like America, from what I've seen." Trunks answered shrugging his shoulders. "But it is nothing like this." Trunks said, gesturing outside to the street beside them. Broadway.

Lance laughed. "I wouldn't expect it to be anything like New York." He said.

They sat and ate in silence for a while.

"Why don't I show you some of the hottest spots for night time New York tonight?"

"Sure." Trunks said. "Why not?"

**---LATER THAT NIGHT---**

Trunks and Lance walked down a street just off Broadway, towards a building with a lit up sign that said in big blue letters 'Get Lucky'.

As they neared the door, Trunks realized just where Lance was taking him.

"A stripper's club?" Trunks asked incredulously, "You are taking me to watch a bunch of women strip?"

"Now hold up." Lance said. "They dance, sing, you name it." A smile spread across his face. "And their main dancer is a blonde hottie. She is from Japan, and she is gor-geous!"

Trunks shook his head, not liking the sound of it. Nonetheless, he let himself get lead into the club by an overexcited Lance.

xxxxxxxx

When they entered, Lance went towards the bar in the corner to grab them drinks, yelling over his shoulder for Trunks to find them seats.

Trunks looked around the room. The stage started at the far wall, a rectangle like most stages. It was narrow, coming out into the crowd like a wide runway. In the back center, a ladder climbed up to a metal balcony, just wide enough for one person to stand. 2 dancing poles were situated on either side of the stage. Little, circular tables, with two or three seats per table, were scattered throughout the room. **(To see my vision of the stage click ****STAGE**** I really hope it works...)**

Trunks made his way to a table near the center, directly beside the runway. Once Trunks sat down, Lance came back with two beers.

"Great seats, man! Lance said excitedly, "they might even touch us!"

Trunks frowned. The only girl he wanted to be touched by was gone. He didn't even know if she was dead or alive. After she disappeared that night 4 years ago, her parents had searched and cried for their daughter. But, as time went on, Pan was never mentioned again. The grief level was simply too high.

The lights dimmed and two spotlights were turned on, shining on two beautiful girls on the balcony of the stage.

The girl on the left was a gorgeous black woman. Her eyes were a shocking blue like a sea, or an ocean. Her black hair was done in a fancy French Twist, random curls falling out of it making it look messy and unfinished.

The girl on the right was a fiery white woman. Her green eyes sparkled like she had a secret. Her red, flowing hair was done in a low ponytail, not all her layers reaching the elastic.

Both women were dressed in short black leather short shorts, tight black shirts that stuck tightly to their bodies and were very low cut, black leather boots that reached above the knee, and black bowler hats.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, **

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, **

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…**

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

"Presenting," a voice announced, "Fantasia Sweetbottom and Trixie Ambercuffs!"

A fast, seductive song began to play and the girls began to dance. One by one they climbed down the ladder and crawled to their designated poles. They began to twirl around and dance on the poles. Once the song was over the whole club went dark.

The spotlights were back and roaming wildly around the club. The announcer-like voice came back.

"Presenting..." there was a drum roll "Brittney Silversizzle!"

The spotlights situated themselves above the stage, shining on a swing, far off the ground. A blonde Japanese girl sat on it, one of her long, slender legs up along one of the ropes that lead upwards. She was doing the splits on a swing. Ouch. But it seemed perfectly comfortable for her.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…**

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  


Her hair was straightened and down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wore the same shirt that the others wore, except that ended about an inch above her bellybutton, showing off her slim, muscular stomach and her silver belly ring. She wore a short, leather skirt that was just as short, if not shorter that the other girls' shorts. She wore black underwear underneath to leave at least something to the imagination. Instead of boots like the other girls wore, she wore 4 inch black heels on her feet.

Trunks was mesmerized by the blonde before him. Him and the rest of the room. Before he thought it couldn't get any better, the girl began to sing 'Out Tonight' from the musical Rent.

**And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  


The swing lowered and she touched ground. She danced on the runway as the other dancers stayed at their poles. She sang to the crowd and got down and dirty. She was writhing on the floor, showing off more of her flexibility, and pretty much making the entire crow get hard-ons.

She make her way over to Trunks's table, picking money up off the stage from those who had put it there and stuffed it down her shirt. She continues to make her way towards Trunks and Lance, and when she reached her goal, took Lance's hat and put it on. She looked over at Trunks, still singing, and faltered. Although her voice never wavered, you could tell that there was something about Trunks that scarred her.

**(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night… **

'She has probably seen me in a bunch of magazines. I am the most eligible bachelor in the world' Trunks thought as she winked at him and turned away.

At the end of the show, Trunks and everyone else stood to mingle.

"Dude, aren't you mad that she stole your hat?" Trunks asked Lance.

"Not really." He shrugged "She'll give it back."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"They always come out and mingle once they are ready."

Just then, the three dancers emerged from a side door and dispersed into the crowd. Brittney Silversizzle strolled towards Lance and took off his hat which she was still wearing. She touched his chest and leaned up to whisper "Thanks" in his ear.

Lance smiled stupidly and laughed as though he was drunk.

She smiled at Trunks and nodded at him. "You're Trunks Briefs." It wasn't a question.

"I am." Trunks answered. She smiled slyly and walked away. Trunks watched as she pulled the black dancer from her conversation and into the back room. Trunks's curiosity got the better of his, so he followed.

There was something about this 'Brittney' girl that made him uneasy.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update...after I found my doodle book I had MAJOR writer's block. It took me all week to write this. Finally done!**

**So sorry.**

**Next chapter will be up soon...once I finish up my sequel to 'Truth or Dare'**

**Review?**

**Just a wild guess...**


	6. Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Sorry this took so long. It has been a hectic two weeks what with Chanukah and nearing winter break. I have a math test tomorrow that will be *puts on sarcastic voice* delightful.**

**Thank-you for reviewing:**

**supersaiyanx – **I will write over winter break and update first chance I get in January.

**lady555 – **Sorry it took so long.

**xItachis-Luverx** – Everything will be fie (depending on what mood I'm in when I finally finish this fic.

**Phantasom** – I hope that the twists and turns didn't confuse you too much. Ryan doesn't have a power over Pan. She was just in shock and when you are in shock, you may loose your sense of your surroundings.

**ladybugg** – I didn't eat too much – don't worry – the food was terrible so we lived off the Pizza 73 across the street at 3 in the morning. I'm so sorry for taking so long by the way. I barely had time to write this weekend let alone sleep.

**Enjoy the next chapter, my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

Chapter 6 - Fate

Trunks followed behind the two dancers into a hallway that lead off from the main room. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that it would be a good idea to follow them.

Brittney Silversizzle quickened her pace as she entered the hallway, the other girl close behind.

The dancers entered a room to the left, leaving the door open behind them. Trunks peered into the room and saw that Brittney was sitting in a chair at a make up table and had her back to him. The other girl was standing behind her. She seemed uneasy and worried.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Trunks did a double take. 'Pan? No, there is more than one Pan in this small, small world.'

"Did you see him?" 'Brittney' asked.

"Who?"

"Trunks. Trunks was out there. I think he recognized me. I think he knows it's me. This can't be happening." Pan reached up and took off her wig in frustration. Her long, black hair fell over her shoulders.

"Pan, you knew this was coming. You predicted your own fate. You just have to go out there and face him. Be the Pan Son I've known for the past 4 years!"

Pan smiled. "You are the only person I've told about all this. Trunks, my home, my life, the reason I left…" Her voice trailed off. "And I made the right decision. Trace, you always know what to say. You're right. I need to stand up and face my fears."

"Now you've got it, girl! He needs to know why you left." Pan nodded and stood, putting her wig back on her head, concealing her jet black hair.

Trunks came crashing back down to earth with a sick realization that he was standing in the doorway of a doorway that he shouldn't be standing in. He quickly ran back into the main room.

He quickly found Lance, who was talking with a couple of dancers that hadn't been in the show. He joined their conversation.

"Hey there, big boy." A seductive voice said from behind him. He turned to see Pan smiling up at him. She put her arms around his neck and leaned up to his ear, making care not to let their bodies touch too much.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to…talk." She nipped his ear a little. All Trunks could to was nod as Pan took a hold of his hand and lead him out of the club and onto the cool streets of New York.

As she dragged him down the street, many men (and some women) stopped to check out the 'hot blonde'. A few even whistled.

"Hey, sweet cheeks!" one particularly drunk man in his late twenties yelled out to her. "Ditch the purple haired fairy and come home with me!" Trunks became rigid. Purple haired fairy? Him?

Pan panicked when she felt Trunks's ki rise. She had to do something before Trunks blasted the man into the next dimension. She knew from experience that Trunks was very touchy about his hair. He loved it, but was sensitive when someone would make fun of the color. Pan had been on the receiving end of his wrath and really didn't want to go back anytime soon.

She quickly grabbed his arm and hung onto it like she had seen so many of Trunks's sluts do before.

"And why would I want to leave a guy who looks like this for someone who looks like you? Face it, you're ugly." She felt Trunks's ki go down a little until it finally reached its normal level. Knowing she was safe, she slid her hand into Trunks's and resumed her mission to pull his arm out of its socket by pulling him down the street.

Just before reaching the end of the street, Pan turned in to an alleyway.

Trunks made her stop. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Just a little further." Pan said, trying to make him move a little further. He wouldn't budge.

"Let's just talk here." Trunks suggested.

"Fine." Pan sat on the ground and motioned for Trunks to do the same.

"Look, before you say anything, I think I should tell you my name."

"I know your name." Trunks said, looking deep into her onyx eyes. He saw worry, recognition, regret, passion and…love in her eyes. He started and looked again. He saw it. Love. She loved him.

"You do?" she seemed slightly taken aback.

Trunks realized what he had said and decided to let her tell him herself. "Brittney. Brittney Silversizzle."

Pan smiled. She didn't grin the Son grin or smirk a Vegeta-like smirk. He smile wasn't fake or forced. For the first time in 7 years, Pan Son smiled. She smiled a smile that reached her eyes, making them dance in the moonlight. She let out a little giggle.

"Same old Trunks."

Trunks tried to look apprehensive. "We had sex, didn't we?" A shocked expression crossed her face. Oh how he loved to see her squirm. "You are mad that I never called."

To his surprise, she recovered quickly with a laugh. "No, we have not had sex. Although I can tell that you want me." Pan added, suddenly in the mood to tease him. "So many people do." She smiled again.

'Damn that smile of hers!' Trunks thought. "So how do I know you, then?" He said aloud.

**You change the sound of my name **

**A moment of truth that I saw in your face **

**It hurts inside, a moment this vile **

**That you brought alive **

**All the roads lead back to you **

**Give me something to return to **

**In your heart **

**I fear nothing but to leave here **

**Without you for life **

**We were left in this world for each other **

**But I can't run from the fate **

**I've been fighting for so long**

Pan took a deep breath. She reached up and removed her wig. Trunks's eyes widened. It wasn't because of his act, or because he was surprised that it was her. It was because of her radiance and beauty. With her wig, she was gorgeous. But without it, she was something else. There were no words to describe how beautiful she was. Trunks studied her face and flawless skin.

A strange urge washed over him as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her roughly towards him. When their lips touched, electricity shot between them, causing Pan to pull away, scarred.

**You made me who I am **

**Until the dawn of time I have...**

**...walked alone **

**You tie up a storm **

**When all hope was lost **

**But time revolves **

**I have to let go **

**One never meant to be**

"Pan" Trunks panted, trying his best to catch his breath.

Pan just looked at Trunks as though he had grown 2 heads.

"Pan?" Trunks asked, worried. Had he moved to fast? "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Trunks…" Pan finally said. "I wasn't mad at you. I'm just…surprised is all. But, obviously, it was a mistake." She started to walk away.

**Give me something to return to in your heart**

**I fear nothing but to leave here **

**Without you for life**

**We were left in this world for eachother**

**But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long**

**Give me something to return to in your heart**

**I fear nothing but to leave here **

**Without you for life**

"Pan!" Trunks yelled after her. She stopped, but did not turn around. He continued, "I panicked. I didn't know what to say! I didn't know what you thought. I'm sorry."

"You are a weak excuse for a saiyan, Trunks." Pan said, never turning around. "A strong saiyan would never say the words 'I'm sorry'" Trunks had to pinch himself to make sure he had really just heard that. She had picked up more from Vegeta than they thought.

**Give me something to return to in your heart**

**I fear nothing but to leave here **

**Without you for life**

**We were left in this world for eachother**

**But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long**

**We were left in this world for eachother**

**I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long**

He looked back up at Pan, only to realize that she was gone. Trunks put his hands in his pockets and started walking slowly back to the club, deep in thought. He wasn't going to let that stop him. He would find her. Suppressed ki or not.

**Now how was that? I now have a full 3 weeks of vacation so I will most likely steel time during New Years (Which I spend at Grandma's with a bunch of old people I don't know) to come online and read reviews, maybe write a little…**

**Send me some of your ideas for the story if you want to contribute and I will try and work them in. Shall I do something with Marron? Tracey? (Pan's black stripper friend). Uub? Lance?**

**Open-endedness rocks!**

**See you after the break!**

**I love you all!**


	7. Untouched LEMON

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**I am sooooo sorry!!!!!! I know that I have to apologize at the beginning of every chapter, but at least I update at all right? I know of a couple stories that were abandoned years ago. How can some writers live with themselves?**

**Thank-you for reviewing:**

**dutchangel1979 **I'm glad you don't like Marron. But this is more of an indifferent story when it comes to Marron. I'll see what I can do for your 'I hate Marron' view later on in the story. For now read Life Sucks Sometimes. It is very anti Marron

**xItachis-Luverx** My holiday was delightful, thank you. I hope that you like this update!

**Chimichanega **This lemon is like 2 pages long. Slow enough for you? Sorry it I move too fast. Moving slow isn't one of my specialties in life...

**supersaiyanx **Sorry. This may be the middle of January but at least this chapter is nice and juicy!

**lovesanime92 **Soon enough for you? I hope you like it! Feedback on my lemon please!?

**ladybugg **Well, this will be spicy, I can promise you that. Since you send me the longest and most hilarious reviews, I've decided that I would dedicate this chapter to you. I hope you like it!

**ENOJOY MY SECOND LEMON!**

Chapter 7 - Untouched

Trunks walked down a secluded street in Brooklyn, looking down at a piece of paper he held in his hand, trying to make out the number written on it. Was it 46 or 96? Trunks looked closer, not wanting to use his ki as a light. It would notify her that he was nearby. He was doing a good job of keeping his ki suppressed and wanted to keep it that way until the very last possible moment. When was that moment? He wouldn't know until it arrived.

He stopped under one of the few street lamps lighting the street to read the number. 49. Okay. Now to find the house. He squinted at the house next to him. 30. So the house he was looking for was on the other side of the street, further up.

Trunks crossed the road quickly, and watched the numbers on the houses carefully. 35, 37, 39, 41... He looked up and saw that the end of the street was nearing fast. 45, 47... Trunks came to a stop. This was the end of his road and still no number 49. Trunks looked straight ahead of him and noticed a huge mansion sized wooden house. 49.

'I guess they do all live together'. Trunks thought, walking through the vast front garden onto the front porch. He rang the doorbell.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" a girls voice called from inside. A slim redhead opened the door, screamed upon seeing who was standing on her front step, and promptly slammed the door in his face. Trunks heard voiced from inside.

"Who was it?"

"OH MY...OH KAMI!!!"

"What?"

"TRUNKS BRIEFS IN STANDING ON OUR DOORSTEP!" There were more screams and squeals heard as another slim girl, this time a brunette, opened the door, screamed, and slammed it shut again.

Trunks was starting to get annoyed. Couldn't they just let him in already?

"OH MY DENDE! TRUNKS BRIEFS IS OUTSIDE!"

More screams and squeals.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THE SCREAMING?" a familiar voice yelled.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS IN STANDING ON OUR DOORSTEP!" More screams and squeals.

"You idiots!" the familiar voice said.

A couple of seconds later the door was being open by a very stressed looking Pan. She was wearing her wig.

"Pan I..."

"Brittney."

"Huh?"

"My name is Brittney."

"No...your name is..."

"Brittney. Follow me stalker boy."

Trunks obediently followed as Pan led him through the house, into the back yard. She led him towards the gravity chamber that Vegeta had given her for her birthday, which now had a 2 story capsule house attached.

"You don't stay inside with the other strippers?" Trunks asked.

"Dancers."

"Whatever."

"And no. You try living with that." She said, motioning back to the house. Trunks laughed.

Pan walked into her capsule house and turned on the lights. She deposited her coat on her sofa and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you pretend to be Brittney with those girls?" Pan walked back to where he was standing with a sour look on her face. She put her hands on her hips.

"What are you even doing here Trunks?"

"That girl, Tracy, gave me the address. I came to do everything but apologize."

"No need, Trunks. You messed it up once. What makes you think that I'm going to even give you a second chance?"

**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)**

Trunks walked defiantly up to her and claimed her lips in a passionate lip lock.

After a few minutes of standing still, Pan hesitantly slipped her arms around Trunks's neck, deepening the kiss.

Trunks lifted Pan into his arms and she slipped her long, slender legs around his waist. Trunks began to slowly make his way to her room, knowing where it was because he had designed the house himself.

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

Untouched  
And I need you so much  


**LEMON! LEMON! WARNING! LEMON!**

Trunks laid Pan gently on the bed, looking down at her as she breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath.

Trunks leaned down to kiss her again, but she moved her head so he only kissed her cheek. He took that and began to kiss down her face, to her neck. He nipped and sucked on the sensitive part of her Saiyan neck.

Finding something in his way on his venture south, Trunks quickly removed Pan's shirt and bra, leaving her breasts open to his assault. He took each pink nub into his mouth, messaging the neglected breast, until both her breasts were hard.

Pan decided to turn the tables and climbed on top of Trunks. She noticed that he was already hard. She smirked and ripped off his shirt, kissing her way down his chest. When she reached his pants, Pan quickly undid them, throwing them aside, along with his boxers. She marveled at his size.

"You are huge."

**See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)  
**

Trunks smirked. "You like that, don't you?"

"Very much." Pan said lustfully before taking him fully into her mouth. Trunks moaned loudly and let his head fall back. He watched through half lidded eyes as the woman he loved pleasured him in ways no woman had ever pleasured him before. He was no virgin, and he had been given oral sex before, but he knew instantly that this was going to be the best sex he had ever had.

With a final moan of Pan's name, he came into her eager mouth, watching as she swallowed his seed.

After the shock had worn off, Trunks smirked and switched their positions so that he was on top.

"My turn."

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

Trunks once again started at her neck, kissing his way down her body, making sure that her nipples still stood proud and erect.

Once Trunks got down to her pants, he shook his head.

"This won't do."

He gently slipped off all that was covering his goal and threw them onto the mountain of clothes they had created.

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

He instantly began to lick and suck on her clit, no taking any time to tease. He slid one finger into her, soon followed by another. Pan was screaming and writhing in pleasure as her climax overtook her. Trunks lapped all of her juices into his mouth.

They were soon joined by the lips again, still able to taste each other on their lips. Trunks broke away from the kiss, looking at Pan.

"Are you ready?"

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Pan nodded as Trunks slowly slid himself into her. He knew that he was big, just as she had so kindly pointed out before. He was much larger than any human she had most likely been with, and he didn't want to hurt her.

He reached something inside of her that he was not expecting to find.

"You are a virgin?"

Pan nodded. "What? You think I sleep with every guy who crosses my path?"

Trunks shook his head. "This with just hurt more. That's all."

Pan smiled. "If that means being with you," she took a deep breath "bring on the pain."

Trunks nodded and slid himself the rest of the way in, breaking anything that was there. Pan cried out in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" the shook her head no.

Once Trunks saw that she was ready to continue, he began to thrust himself slowly in and out of her. Pan's cries of pain became screams of pleasure as she and Trunks moaned and called each other's names.

Pan's muscles started contracting around Trunks as beads of sweat poured down his forehead at his efforts. Pan came, screaming out her lover's name. Trunks helped her ride out her release, building up to his climax.

"Pan!" Trunks screamed as he came, shortly after her orgasm.

**END OF LEMON**

Trunks bit into Pan's neck, before she bit into his. It was for life.

Trunks and Pan collapsed on the bed following their activities. Trunks pulled pan close.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, as though it was a secret only she was allowed to hear.

"I love you." She yawned in return, snuggling close to him as she fell asleep.

**Since this is my second lemon****, I would like lots of feedback. R&R please? Pretty please?**

**I have school off Friday, but before you get your hopes up, I am going skiing all weekend and will be back on Sunday night. I hope this was the perfect chapter to leave you with!**

**I'll see you next week lovelys!**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Save Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank-you for reviewing: **

**trunks lover – **don't even worry. There's more to come. I have some loose ends to tie up. You'll know when I'm done. I'm glad you like my story!

**Phantasom **– I hope this answers your question. I'm finishing up some hidden problems. I'm so sorry for not updating right away!

**Chimichanega **– Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked my lemon. But it wouldn't be the same without the lame sentences, not would it?

**jazzyfizzler** – Here you go. A chapter for a chapter. I hope you continue to read and review!

**dutchangel1979 **– this one is dedicated to you. I'm glad that you like my lemon and my story!

Chapter 8 - Save Me

It had been a month since Pan and Trunks had run into each other. They stayed together in Pan's capsule house. Trunks had prolonged his return home until Pan agreed to go with him. Now that they had mated, they could barely stand to stay apart. A typical work day was hard enough for them. Trunks worked days, and Pan danced in the night. Eventually Trunks started trying to take mornings off, and Pan started working the later shifts. Most girls refused to work that late because by that time the club would be full of drunken men who were horny and dangerous. But Pan could take care of herself and Trunks would come see her dance if he wasn't too tired after work.

**Loving you like I never have before  
I'm needing you to open up the door  
If begging you might somehow turn the tides  
Then tell me to I've got to get this off my mind **

**I never thought I'd be speaking these words  
I never thought I'd need to say  
another day alone is more than I can take **

They did anything and everything they could to steal every moment possible to be together. They took weekends off to train. Pan would show Trunks around the city and Trunks would show Pan around the bedroom.

It was Friday and Trunks was in his and Pan's room changing to go to the club. It was 1 am and she would be off at 4. Just as he was making his way to the door, Pan burst in, furious.

"Pan?" Trunks asked, confused. She was still in her wig and dancing clothes. She was shaking from anger and Trunks noticed the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Pan, baby, what's wrong?" Trunks asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I got fired!" She screamed angrily. Trunks was taken aback. "What for?"

"I don't know. All they said was that I couldn't dance anymore."

"Are they allowed to do that?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

She stormed over to her closet and started to undress. When she came back out, she was dressed in tight black jeans and a red tight midriff tee.

**Won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need  
I just want to be by your side  
Won't you save me, I don't want to be  
Just drifting through the sea of life **

**Listen please baby, don't walk out that door  
I'm on my knees, you're all I'm living for **

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked.

"We have to go."

"Where?"

Pan turned away from him. "This property is for the dancers at the club. Even if I don't live in the actual house, I was ordered to pack up my house and move it."

Trunks stood quickly. "What? Where are we going to go?"

Pan smiled sadly, finally letting her tears fall. "All of the other girls that were ever in this position were forced onto the streets. Some found their way back on their feet, but most stayed that way. Homeless."

"Pan." Trunks chuckled. "I am the president of Capsule Corps. No way will we be living on the streets."

Pan smiled and ran into his open arms. "As long as we are together, nothing will be able to bring us down or tear us apart."

**I never though I'de be speaking these words  
Never thought I'd find a way  
Another day alone is more than I can take **

**Won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need  
I just want to be by your side  
Won't you save me, I don't want be  
Just drifting through the sea of life **

**---ELSEWHERE---**

"I will find you." He said, looking out at the sea. He could sense that she was near, but he didn't know how. "It is the force that ties us together."

**---PAN AND TRUNKS---**

Pan looked up at the large and fancy hotel. She turned around to face Trunks. "You can't be serious." He looked at her strangely. "I can't go in there."

"Why not?" He asked, pushing her towards the door.

"The Ritz? You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." He assured her.

"They don't even allow jeans in the lobby! How am I supposed to go in and out!"

"Wear a skirt?" He suggested.

"I'm a stripper Trunks! My longest skirt comes to my mid thigh!"

Trunks laughed nervously at all of the strange stares that they were now getting.

"Come on." He said, leading her in through the front doors.

"Hello, my name is Jack. How may I help you?" asked the man at the front desk. Pan squeaked nervously and hid behind Trunks.

"I would like a room to stay in for the next few weeks." Trunks said.

"Do you have a reservation?" Jack asked.

"No but I'm sure you could make an exception." Trunks said, flashing the smile that so many cameras had captured and so many people had seen.

"Your name?" Jack asked, looking at Trunks with a weary eye.

"Trunks Briefs."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Briefs. I didn't know that was you. Your usual room will be ready in about an hour."

"Thank you." Trunks said, giving Jack a nod before walking out the doors of the Ritz.

Pan stood glued to the ground in front of the desk. People stopped to look at her because of her attire. She squeaked again and ran out after Trunks.

**Suddenly the sky is falling  
Could it be it's too late for me  
If I never said I'm sorry, then I'm wrong, I'm wrong  
Then I hear my spirit calling  
Wondering if she's longing for me  
And then I know that I can't live without her **

**Won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need  
I just want to be by your side  
Won't you save me, I don't want be  
Just drifting through the sea of life **

"What took you so long?" Trunks asked, smirking down at her.

"Screw you, Trunks." He chuckled.

"Come on."

"What now?" She whimpered.

"We are going shopping." Pan squealed in delight.

They walked hand in hand down the street. They reached 5th Ave and began to make their way down the street, buying more and more things as they entered more and more stores. By the time they reached a pizza parlor for lunch, Pan and Trunks were weighed down with 10 bags each. They capsulated them and went in for some (or many) pizzas.

**Won't you save me**

They only ordered 4 pizzas at a time, not wanting to alarm anybody. After they each had eaten 20 pizzas, they decided to buy a couple of ice creams and take a walk in central park.

They walked in silence for a while before Trunks asked Pan a question that he had been burning to ask.

"Why did you leave?"

Pan looked down at her feet as though they were the most interesting things in the world. "Do you remember what happened the night before I left?"

Trunks nodded. "So is that it? You were running from that creep?"

Pan smiled sadly. "Yes and no. I wasn't running from Ryan himself, but I was running from my fears."

"Your fears?"

Pan nodded. "He made me feel like a dirty slut. It's one of the reasons I became a stripper."

"Pan, you're not a slut." Pan laughed quietly.

"I was running from the fear of weakness. That night I was too weak to push a mere human off me."

"Pan, you are the strongest girl I know. Heck, you are the strongest girl in the world!"

"I know." Trunks noticed that she was crying.

"Pan…" Trunks said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I never used to cry." Pan said. "I've cried more in the past few weeks than I have ever done in the past eight years.

Trunks held her tighter. She smiled up at him. "I love you."

He answered her with a kiss.

**Won't you save me  
**

**---NOT FAR AWAY---**

"I see you, Panny." He chuckled as he watched her kiss that purple haired freak from behind a nearby tree. "We will meet again soon, my little Pan-Chan"

**Won't you save me**

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for not updating. I failed my Hebrew midterm and my mom took away my computer so I can only type at school. So sorry. Again. I'll try and update sooner, I promise I'll try!**


	9. Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

***Ducks from angry abuse from readers* You know I love you all, but my life is just so tangled! It's a mess. Here, at long due but here to stay, is the next chapter! YAY US!**

**Thank-you for reviewing: **

**Commit Me To Silence – **I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I just had so much to do but now I'm back, the rest of the story is planned, and you be gettingthat ending you've been looking forward to!

**Phantasom –** Those songs will be coming your way! I've added a chapter at the end that I will update every time a new song is posted. It contains song name and artist! Yay!

**dutchangel1979 – **And here the next chapter is! Long overdue, but present none the less!

**XShakeItAtTheDiscoX – **And my update has finally arrived because I am back! You better get to work missy. Mending Hearts won't write itself! *He He I'm such a hypocrite!*

**ladybugg** – I'm so glad that you are so passionate about my work! Because of it, this chapter is also dedicated to you!

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

**AND ON WITH IT!**

Chapter 9 - **Your Guardian Angel**

**-­--TRUNKS---**

Trunks lay awake, knowing that something big was about to happen. He shuddered and pulled Pan closer to him. He refused to let anything happen to her.

He glanced over Pan's head at the clock that sat on the bedside table. It was almost 4:00am. Why wasn't he asleep? Maybe it had something to do with the 15 hour time difference between here and home. After all, it was 7:00pm in Japan. But by now he should have been used to it.

**When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

"Trunks?" Pan's tired voice entered his head.

"Trunks?" It was then that he noticed that Pan had turned to face him. She shook him lightly.

"Hmm?" Trunks grunted to show that he was listening.

"I can't sleep." Trunks sighed.

"Me neither."

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"How did this happen?" Trunks propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down on Pan.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Pan sat up. "7 years ago you and I were the best of friends. But then…my birthday…" She took a deep breath. "We grew apart. 3 years later you randomly show up at my school and try to fix what happened between us. Later still you discover my ex-boyfriend trying to rape me…" She shuddered and shut her eyes. Trunks wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he knew he couldn't. She needed to finish speaking. He knew that.

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

"Another 4 years go by and you find me in New York. We become mates. How did that happen?" Trunks sighed. He had seen this coming.

"Pan, that night, on your birthday. It wasn't supposed to happen. I got caught up in the heat of the moment." Pan frowned and suddenly became very interested in a search for split ends. Trunks placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Don't get me wrong…I did love you then almost as much as I do now. But I was 30 years old, Pan. You had just turned 16. It felt so right but at the same time, it was like you were a forbidden fruit that I wasn't allowed to taste.

"When I came to your school, I told you that I wanted to catch up. I expected to find the 16 year old girl I remembered, but instead I found that you had turned into something completely different. I couldn't help feeling as if it was my fault. That all you'd been through was because of me.

"I wanted someone who would understand my situation. A friend to give me advice. I sought out Marron and we got together in that cabin to talk. She told me to trust you. That I was too quick to judge. She told me that she believed in fate, and that if we were meant to be, it would just happen"

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**

Trunks held Pan close and inhaled her scent. "I was so angry and mad when I saw what Ryan was doing to you. But you ran, and I didn't know what to do. Marron's words rang in my ears, so I let you go." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I now see just how accurate Marron was in her assumption. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Pan sighed. They sat there in silence for a moment, happy for the peace.

After a moment, Pan spoke again. "Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go home."

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**

Trunks held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes. "You want to go home?"

She nodded. "I think I'm ready to face life, and to take on my parents. It's been so long Trunks.

He hugged her. "Thank you so much."

His only response was Pan's heavy breathing. She had fallen asleep.

**  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**-­--PAN---**

They arrived at the airport less than a week later. The flight would be unnecessarily long, but they both decided that they would want to extra time to prep for what was awaiting them at home.

Pan and Trunks sat at the gate, patiently waiting for the plane to board.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom quick before the plane boards." Pan announced. She kissed him on the cheek, stood, and left to go find a nearby bathroom.

**-­--TRUNKS---**

"Flight 2083 boarding from New York to West City."

Trunks looked at his watch. Pan had been gone for a really long time. Where was she? He tried to reach her through their bond.

::Pan? Pan, where are you?::

::Trunks help! He's here!::

::Who's here! Pan what's going on?::

::Ryan! Trunks help!::

The bond went blank. Trunks stood and ran to look for her. Where could she be?

**xxxxxxxx**

Trunks flew around the city looking for any sign of Pan or Ryan. He tried again to reach into their bond but once again found nothing.

He was more worried now than he had ever been about anything in his entire life. An empty bond meant one of two things:

a) Pan was unconscious or sleeping

b) Pan was…dead

---RYAN---

Ryan entered the fort, dragging an unconscious Pan behind him. He reached his destination and grunted as he lifted her onto a raised platform near the middle of the space. He stripped her of her clothes, tied her to the wooden post, and set a mound of wood at her feet.

He turned to join the crowd now slowly gathering in the space. His job here was done.

---PAN---

As she woke, Pan first noticed two things:

a) She was naked and tied to a rough post

b) There was a loud murmur of voices around her.

She slowly opened her eyes. All around her were faces. So many male faces. That's when she remembered what had happened. Trunks must have been going crazy looking for her. She reached gingerly into their bond.

::Trunks?::

::Oh my god! Pan?! Are you okay? Where are you? I'm coming. Are you hurt? My…::

::Trunks! I'm fine. I don't know where I am though. I just…::

"My children."

Pan looked up to see what was going on. A middle aged man – 50 years old at most – stood on the stage like platform in the middle of the space. As he spoke the faces began to smile. Cheering filled Pan's ears.

"Children! Today the prophecy will at long last be fulfilled!

"As instructed by our ancestors, we have searched the world for all those different!" Another cheer erupted from the crowd.

"A sacrifice of non-believers. It has been a long journey, but tonight our struggle ends and the future of civilization begins!" The screams and cheers reached a defining height.

"A race unknown to us was soon discovered thanks to our brother!"

Pan felt a wave of rage wash over her as Ryan was brought on stage and recognized as a hero.

"Thanks to Ryan we have captured our last victim!"

A sudden light caused Pan to close her eyes. That was when she realized: she was the sacrifice.

"This girl is part of an endangered race called the Sayes!"

"I am not a Saye!" Pan protested, her eyes flying open "I am a Sayian!" She began to power up, hoping that she was strong enough to break the binds that held her.

"It's no use silly girl!" The man yelled. "Our scientists have created those binds especially for you. You cannot break them!"

"Ryan! Begin the sacrifice!"

Cheers erupted as the wood at Pan's feet were lit by a boy who she had once thought loved her.

**Short chapter, but a little bit of a filler. Almost done! My blood is pumping!**

**All I want is for you to click those very attractive green words and review. **

**You know you want to!**

**Want**

**Want**

**Want**

**Want to review! **


	10. Fall For Anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I added more to the last chapter so if you read it before 10:00 on Thursday, November 13, 2008, then you did not get the full chapter. Be sure to read the end of that chapter before moving on to this one. It won't make sense otherwise.**

**I was extremely dissatisfied with the amount of reveries from my last chapter. I know that I was rude for not updating (so touché) but now that I am finally done. So please read and review. Just so you know, I am back in the whole '' writing faze, so after I refresh my memory by rereading Life Sucks Sometimes and Truth or Dare, sequels will be posted. I also have new ideas and lots of one shots lined up. So keep an eye out because LiveforDBZ is back!**

**Thank-you for reviewing: **

**WildCherryLollipop** - :P

**Phantasom** – You know me! I like somewhat of a tragic ending. Emphasis on the 'somewhat'. They never really last. As long as you review this chapter, all is forgiven. One more update to the song list!

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

Chapter 10 – Fall For Anything

**---TRUNKS---**

He knew where she was. He had to hurry. He had seen everything through Pan's eyes, but noticed something she hadn't. There was a skyscraper in the distance. Hint? It had a very large CC shining bright blue.

That was when he saw the flames. He would have to hurry. He hoped it wouldn't be too late. He transformed into Super Sayian and sped up.

Upon arrival the first thing he did was untie Pan. He set her unconscious form on the stage, and turned to deal with the psycho cult. The first to die was the leader.

"You all just earned yourselves one way tickets to hell." His rage blinded him as he killed them off one by one. They were no match for him. They never even had a hope in hell of surviving.

As the last victim fell lifeless to the ground, Trunks saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Ryan force a strange green liquid down Pan's throat. Her eyes fluttered open. She was soon bent over, gasping for breath that didn't seem to come.

Trunks growled angrily and pinned Ryan to the ground.

"What did you do to her?!"

Ryan smirked. "She hasn't got long to live, lover boy. So I suggest you spend her last moment on earth with her." Ryan was dead in an instant of having his neck snapped.

"Trunks" Pan gasped out. He crawled towards her and cradled her head in his lap. She was sweating a lot.

"Pan." He smiled reassuringly. "Everything is going to be okay. You are going to be okay. I promise"

She coughed. "You really shouldn't make promises that you can't keep, Trunks."

"Pan, I…"

"Trunks." She reached out to him as he took her hand in his. "I love you."

Tears ran down his face. He had never felt so helpless or weak than he did in that moment. "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, hoping that with the contact, he would be poisoned as well. A warm golden light surrounded them, but neither noticed. All Trunks knew was Pan, and all Pan knew was pain. The light faded.

**xxxxxxxx**

There was nothing special about the view outside the plane window. The clouds were an eerie yellow color. Trunks let a tear fall from his eyes as he thought about the events of his recent life. He had finally grasped true love only to have it ripped away so cruelly by a psycho dude and his cult.

**Is the world so big it makes you feel small  
Is the hole you dig even deep enough at all  
The graveyard's full my grandma used to say  
If you don't stand for something you will fall for anything**

What would he do without Pan? What would he have had to tell her family? Pan was his everything, but Gohan and Videl had gone years without knowing anything about their daughter's whereabouts.

**Is time worth saving in paper dollar bills  
Coz we always just done it don't mean we always will  
Is it worth singing along if you have a song to sing  
If you don't stand for something you will fall for anything**

Trunks allowed himself a small smile as he thought about Pan. She was unlike anyone else he had ever known.

**Can one single person make a change if they try  
It's true all the martyrs that ever lived already died  
Is the road so long we're gonna have to drive  
If you don't stand for something you will fall too far behind**

He glanced beside him and saw that she was still asleep. He sighed. After he had kissed her, everything had gone black. When he woke up again, Pan was breathing, but unconscious. 3 days had passed and she had no change in her condition. All that was left for him to do was bring her home and hope Vegita could shed some light on the current situation. The problem had to be something Sayain related. Trunks was her mate after all.

**Is there meaning in all these words that we say  
Is there a reason for living life anyway  
Is confusion a state like Iowa or Maine  
If you don't stand for something you will fall for anything**

He reached over and brushed a stray hair from her face. She looked so peaceful. He let his hand wander down her neck and rested it on her marking from where he bit her during mating.

**Are the waters so rough coz we try to scrub em clean  
Do we mean the things we do, do we do the things we mean  
When a child is born is it coz she has sinned  
If she tries to stand for something will she take the fall for everything**

Something wasn't right. Trunks moved his hand and glanced down where the mark was supposed to be. It was fading. The mark was fading. Trunks couldn't help but panic. What was happening? This wasn't natural, was it? In a moment of pure desperation, Trunks brushed his lips over the fading scar before biting, reopening the wound.

**When the day has come and your shadow's lost its light  
Will you see in the darkness who was wrong and who was right  
Will the devil pay your tab and take you home with him  
Coz you either stand for something or you fall for anything**

Trunks heard a gasp from beneath him and pulled away in time to see Pan's eyes flutter before opening. Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes as Pan looked at him.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Pan asked, reaching up to wipe away his tears and cup his face in her small hand. Trunks let out a small laugh and leaned into her touch. He turned his head and kissed her palm.

Pan giggled. "Trunks? Are you going to explain anything?"

Trunks just grinned, vision blurred by the ongoing flow of tears. "I will. But just let me have this moment."

Pan smiled, understanding. Trunks placed a hand over her bite mark, and pulled her towards him.

Their lips met in the most passionate kiss that either had ever experienced. As they kissed, everything seemed right. They were on the way to a home Pan hadn't seen in years, new and old family members eagerly awaiting their return. The long, bumpy road that they had travelled was behind them. This kiss was the reassurance that everything was gonna be okay.

But it wasn't just okay. Everything was finally perfect.

**All done! This journey has been long, and we owe it to ourselves to review one last time. Get Lucky is now complete. Thank you for reading. **

**This is LiveForDBZ saying:**

**OVER AND OUT**

***be sure to review before leaving!***


	11. Song List

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs, or their lyrics.**

**On request from ****Phantasom, I have posted the songs used in this very long songfic, and listed their names and artists. Do what you will with the information given to you here.**

**Chapter 1: **Mouth Shut – The Veronicas

**Chapter 2: **It's Gonna Be Love – Mandy Moore

**Chapter 3: **Life for Rent - Dido

**Chapter 4: **Leave Me Alone – The Veronicas

**Chapter 5: **Into The Night – Santana feat. Chad Kroeger

**Chapter 6: **Fate – Bleak feat. Ana Johnsson

**Chapter 7: **Untouched – The Veronicas

**Chapter 8: **Save Me - Hanson

**Chapter 9: **Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Chapter 10:** Fall For Anything – Jeremy Fisher

**Have fun!**

**LiveForDBZ!**


End file.
